1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus connected to an external device via a signal transmission device, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, e.g., a television (TV), is typically used to view a terrestrial broadcast by receiving a broadcast signal that is transmitted from a broadcast station via an antenna.
However, display apparatuses may also receive an image signal or a sound signal by being connected to an external device and process the received image signal and sound signal to output them and provide a variety of contents to a user.
Because the format of the signal transmitted may vary according to the type of the external device connected to the display device, a particular cable may be necessary for the external device which is intended to be connected.